Medusa's Sweet Child
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Story of Medusa escaping her home with Chrona, and finding a new place. Mainly Crona as a baby, but it shows him when he's 13, then at DWMA for a short bit at the end. ENJOY PLEASE! R&R


Medusa ran. She just ran. In her arms was a small child wrapped in a blanket. Medusa was scratched and hurt, with some charcoal on her body. She ran and ran, with yelling and screaming of fighting behind her. She heard a loud bang and ran behind a tree, covering The baby in her arms. Medusa had fear in her young eyes, and was breathing heavily. Medusa closed her eyes, and slid her back down the tree. When she was in the sitting position, she began to cry. Behind her was war. No doubt her parents had been killed, and there was too high of a chance that her sister had died too. Medusa being Medusa, thought the worse and assumed she no longer had a family. She looked at the child cradled in her arms, awake but silent.

" I won't lose you too... Your too... Important to me now." she whispered. She screamed when she heard another another blast.

With tears still on her cheeks, Medusa got up and ran again. Her mother had told her to run, just run. Medusa was 23 and in 2 years, was going to stop aging. Witches no longer aged when they turned 25. Her mother, a witch as well,told her that she must run, run away. She had a child, it must be protected. Then she had left. Medusa ran until she could no longer hear any fighting or war. She was in the forest, but next to her was a large city

"Death City..." she whispered.

She ran in the city. It wasn't crowded. In fact, It was almost deserted. Medusa wiped her face away from the tears, for she was no longer crying. She still had some charcoal on her face. Medusa heard music coming from a large building in the middle of the Death City. The DWMA. Medusa went into a long alleyway. At the end, she saw a house larger than the rest. There was a For Sale sign on it. Medusa set the baby on the ground, and took off the sign. She quickly took the baby and walked into the house. It was nice, and almost pure white. She put the baby on the couch.

"It's going to be OK Crona... It's going to be OK.." she said. It was almost to herself. Crona was asleep.

Medusa went in front of a mirror In the bathroom right next to the other room and took off her black hood. Her blonde hair was messy, but still held the frontal braid. She took out the braid, letting her hair flow down her shoulders. She looked in the mirror. Medusa recalled her childhood. She remembered being treated horribly. Or so she thought. It was out of love. It's what made Medusa who she is. She ran her hands down her hair and smiled. A rare kind of smile. One sincere. Usually her smiles are evil, or maniacal. She rarely shows off a real smile. It wasn't a jumpy happy smile. A simple smile. A small smile.

Medusa looked at Crona, the small child. She walked toward him. She sat on the couch. Medusa carefully put the child on the floor next to her. Medusa put her bare feet on the white couch, flopped down. She noticed the TV in front of the couch. She took the remote and began to watch. She turned to herside and looked down at Crona.

"Oh Crona... I love you. I may treat you horribly, and I may even hate you. But deep down, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Never forget that." she said.

She fell asleep on the couch. It was late afternoon at the time. After many hours, Chrona awoke. He began to cry. Medusa heard the boys cry and stood up from the bed. She picked the light purple haired child. Chrona never cried, and her mother would usually do something to the child.

"Should I maybe...sing a lullaby?" Medusa said to herself. The time was late, and a soothing lullaby may just be right to calm the crying baby.

Medusa began to hum before she sang in her beautiful voice of song. Medusa began to sing whatever came to her mind. The song was a lullaby that she loved as a child. She decided Crona should hear it.

"Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep.<p>

My only son,  
>I'll shape your belief,<br>and you'll always know  
>that your father's a thief.<br>And you won't understand  
>the cause of your grief,<br>but you'll always follow  
>the voices beneath.<p>

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...

My only son,  
>your spirit will<br>hate her.  
>The flower who married<br>my brother the traitor.  
>And you will expose<br>his paltaple behavior,  
>for you are the proof<br>of how he betrayed  
>her loyalty.<p>

Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty...

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep.<p>

My only son,  
>each day you grow older,<br>each moment I'm watching  
>my vengeance unfold.<br>The child of my body,  
>the flesh of my soul,<br>will die in returning  
>the birthright he stole.<p>

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep."<p>

Medusa finished. Chrona was now asleep. Medusa walked to a bedroom. She set Chrona on the bed and then she herself laid on the bed. She fell asleep.

*******************************************  
>Chrona is 13, and he is looking at his mother across from him, eating some cooked meat she had prepared. Crona had thought the meat was actually good. He swallowed a small bit of food. Crona didn't like to eat much.<p>

"Mother..." He began

"What is it Chrona?" Medusa had said with an angry tone.

"I... Just wanted to thank you for the birthday gift... A proper thank you." He said. He did mean to say thank you, but not now. He had other things. His birthday had been a few days ago.

"Oh... Well your welcome." she said. She didn't look up.

They finished eating in silence. Chrona washed the dishes while Medusa walked into her bedroom. After finishing, Crona walked into the bedroom. Medusa was laying on the bed read over some notes.

"Medusa-sama..." he began

"Yes Chrona? I'm busy so make is quick." Medusa said, with a hint of anger.

"I..I was wondering... Who is my father?" Chrona asked.

Medusa looked straight up from her notes. She got up with anger.

"Never ask of that horrible man! Ever! He haunts me everyday and he left me you as a constant reminder. I don't even want to see you anymore! Get out! Get away!" Medusa pushed Chrona out of the room.

Medusa slammed the door. She leaned against it and slid down.

Was I too harsh.. No! It's true! He left me and he gave Crona his looks. Never trust a red head..., she thought.

Despite her thoughts, she got up and opened the door. She saw Crona cradling himself on the floor crying. He would quietly say "I can't deal with this...". Medusa looked at him. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Chrona?" she said softly

"What? He asked, muffled by tears.

" I won't tell you your father... But do you remember your infancy?" she asked.

"Barely...usually in dreams I'll remember something.." he said

"What do you remember?" Medusa asked

"Things. I remember being carried away from something.. I remember being awake and you picking me up... Singing." he said.

"Exactly. Crona, I told you this as a child, I love you. I will always love you. Deep down. Even if it doesn't show it's there." Medusa leaned over and hugged the crying teen. Chrona widened his eyes at the show of care.

"Go to bed..." she said softly. She kissed his cheek, stood up, and went into her room.

Chrona got up and walk away. He had no idea what to do.

***********************  
>*DWMA*<br>Maka and Marie walked into Chrona's room. They saw the boy still sleeping.

"Oh... We shouldn't disturb him... He rarely sleeps." Maka said.

Marie nodded her head and they walked out the door. They both stopped when they hear Crona.

"Darkness will rise from the deep... And carry out into sleep..." He said faintly.

Marie turned to Maka

" What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know..." she said.

They left Crona alone. The boy, still asleep, smiled. A rare smile. Usually his smiles are evil, or maniacal. He rarely shows off a real smile. It wasn't a jumpy happy smile. A simple smile. A small smile. Just like his mother. 


End file.
